1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for utilizing kinetic energy of flowing water with several pressure surfaces rotating around a common rotor axis (i.e., axle). The pressure surfaces can be pivoted around axes (i.e., axles) arranged parallel to and spaced from the rotor axis, in particular for the production of energy from tidal currents of the sea. The pressure surfaces are attached to the pivot axes in a pendulum-like manner and stop elements for the pressure surfaces are arranged in the radial planes between the pivot axes and the rotor axis.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Tidal power stations are hydroelectric power plants which use the potential and kinetic energy of water available through the ebb and flow of the tides for power generation. They are generally constructed at river estuaries or ocean bays. For example, a suitable bay is separated by a dam with weir and power house.
The bay is filled with a weir open at flood tide and closed at the highest water level. When the flood has receded so that a maximum head is present, the basin contents are utilized for power generation.
A device of the type mentioned at the outset can also be used in the course of a river in order to utilize the energy of the flowing water. Use in the course of a river has the advantage that a constant flow is present, so no pause times between ebb tide and flood tide need to be taken into consideration.